Marry You
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: Inspired by Bruno Mars' song 'Marry You' - a little Lenny fun to enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This song came on the radio the other day, so here's a little something to enjoy this fine Wednesday, for you Lenny lovers :) Reviews always massively appreciated! **

* * *

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

"They've opened this new bar by the beach," Penny said, swirling spaghetti round on her fork. "Wanna check it out?"

Leonard grinned. "Sure!" He took a sip from his wine glass. "We could go tonight?"

Penny's face lit up. "Really?"

"Why not? It's Friday, you have that new dress we bought today, I just got my bonus. May as well use the occasion!"

Penny jumped up eagerly, abandoning the remnants of her food and kissing Leonard on the cheek. "You're the best, I love you!" She squealed as she went to get ready.

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

"Salt, shot, lime" Penny reminded Leonard as the bartender passed her a small salt-shaker.

"I know, like I'd forget!" Leonard giggled, watching as Penny licked her hand and shook some salt over it. She passed the salt to him and he did the same. "Ready?"

Penny nodded, grinning. "Go!"

They licked the salt, drunk the shot and bit the lime, their faces contorting before they burst into giggles, spitting out the limes.

"Whoa! Okay, let's dance!" Penny grinned, grabbing Leonard by the hand and leading him to the dance floor.

They danced in their own little bubble, singing along loudly to songs they knew with everyone else. Leonard forgot the fact that he didn't dance; maybe it was the cocktails and the tequila.

"Let's get some more drinks," Penny said after a while, fanning herself. "And maybe some ice..."

They squeezed past the many people dancing and hanging around, eventually getting two seats at the bar. Penny kicked off her heels as a bartender walked over. They each ordered a cocktail, Penny advising Leonard on ones he'd like, as well as another shot of tequila each. They giggled, watching people drunkenly dancing around, until the bartender returned with their drinks.

"Shots first?" Penny suggested. Leonard nodded. She smirked, took his hand, and licked it, before shaking salt over it. She held out her hand. "Your go!"

He raised a brow but grinned anyway before copying what she had done. They picked up their shot glasses, raised them to each other, and downed the shots before licking the salt off their own hands. Leonard went to pick up his lime but Penny was too quick; she put both lime wedges into her mouth and grinned.

"Come and get it," she said, a glint in her eyes.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No-one will know, come on girl_

"God, my feet are killing me!" Penny moaned as they went outside for some fresh air. Once again she took of her shoes, leaning on Leonard for balance.

"If they hurt, why did you wear them?" Leonard asked.

Penny held them out in front of her. "They look cute!"

"Yeah... your legs do look pretty great in those shoes." He flashed a grin at her. "What do you say we go down to the beach?"

"Ooh, a night out _and _the beach!" Penny grinned.

"Come on, I'll give you a piggy back," Leonard turned around, bending his knees slightly so Penny could jump on his back. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck, feeding her wrists through the straps of her shoes so they dangled on her wrists.

They giggled on the way down to the beach; it was only a few minutes walk. They passed various other bars thumping with music, large groups standing outside to enjoy the refreshing sea breeze. Once they reached the sandy stretch, Penny hopped off Leonard's back. He took off his shoes, holding them in his left hand, before rolling up his jeans. Penny transferred her shoes to her right hand, and the two held hands as they ran, laughing loudly, down to the ocean.

"Ooh, that's so nice and cool!" Penny smiled, letting the water swim around her ankles.

Leonard smirked, kicking a small splash of water at Penny. She shrieked, before splashing a bit back at Leonard. Penny hitched up her dress slightly as their splashes got bigger, the pair giggling and shrieking.

After a while, Penny stopped and moved closer to Leonard.

"I have an idea," she said, taking his hand and starting to lead him across the shore.

"Where are we going?" Leonard asked, intrigued.

Penny said nothing, until they reached a small section of the beach with a number of large rocks. Penny walked around them onto the sand, to a section close to the wash but not close enough for water to roll over their feet.

"Bernadette found this place, we hid here out of view with bottles of wine - Amy was really excited because she felt like a rebel - and I remembered it," Penny explained in response to the look on Leonard's face.

"Aah," Leonard smiled. "Classy!"

Penny put her shoes down, taking Leonard's and putting them next to hers.

She stepped closer to him, a seductive smile playing on her face. "I was thinking you get me out of this dress and we go skinny dipping."

_Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron, yeah it's on girl_

"This is nice," Leonard turned his head slightly to smile at Penny.

They were lying on the beach, hidden by the rock, staring up at the starry sky. Penny was wearing Leonard's shirt over her underwear, while Leonard wore just his boxers and jeans.

"Mmm," Penny agreed. "Perfect."

They lay there for another few minutes in silence, gazing happily at the stars as the sounds of the ocean and each others presence relaxed them.

"Hey," Leonard said eventually, sitting up and supporting his weight with his arms, "What do you say we get a hotel, and just stay here for the weekend?"

Penny turned to look at Leonard. "Seriously? Isn't that expensive? We only have these clothes with us."

"So we go shopping tomorrow," Leonard grinned. "We can get a room with a huge bed, strawberries, champagne, the whole lot."

"I like the sound of that," Penny grinned. She twirled her hair around her finger and bit her lip. "Hey, you remember that time we had sex in the ocean?"

"Yeah? You wanna do that now?"

"Or... we could just do it on the beach, right here."

"Sex on the beach? Like the drink?"

"No-one will know." Penny began to kiss his neck. "It's all romantic under the stars. This is our little spot."

_Don't say no no no no no,_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,_

_And we'll go go go go go_

_If you're ready like I'm ready_

"Leonard?" Penny smiled, lacing her fingers through his.

"Yeah?"

She stopped and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As she leaned in to kiss him, his hands met her waist, pulling her in closer. She pulled away, smiling.

"I think I wanna marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Helloo again! Thank you for the lovely reviews :) SRAM suggested I could do another chapter/s with Leonard's response, and I thought well I still have some of the song left, and originally I _did _have another part to it... so here you are :) **

* * *

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do _

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

"You... you wanna marry me?" Leonard couldn't believe what she had just said, but all the same, a smile spread across his face. "You're really asking you to marry you?"

"I know it's dumb and cheesy to propose on a romantic weekend, I was going to wait - well I had a plan, kind of, but I was going to wait until I had everything figured out so it was perfect, and-" She paused to take a breath, blinking as fast as she was talking. "And I only suggested this new club because I really wanted to check it out and I thought you'd like it, this wasn't how I was going to do it! But it just seemed right, it was such a perfect night, and I didn't want to wait any more, I _couldn't _wait anymore. So... yes. Yes, I am asking you to marry me."

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Penny got down on one knee, unable to keep the grin off her face. Leonard still looked surprised, but happy surprised.

She took his hand. "I know you wanted it to be a surprise, and that you wanted the whole nine yards. This probably isn't how you imagined it, when you said that I had to be the one to propose. It's not how I imagined it either... but the first time I saw you I never imagined that I would one day be the one proposing to you, so maybe this is better after all. Tonight was perfect but to me, every single day with you is perfect. I love you and I want to be your wife." Penny took a deep breath. "Leonard Hofstadter, will you marry me?"

"Yes," He said quickly, grinning, going down onto his knees too to kiss Penny. "Yes, I will marry you, Penny."

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like ooh_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl_

"I've never ordered room service before!" Penny squealed excitedly, putting the room service menu on the bedside table and replacing the phone receiver. They had checked into a fancy hotel and were taking advantage of all the perks it offered. Her hair was still messy from the night before, the bed sheets drawn up to her neck. They had booked themselves into the hotel spa for the afternoon, and planned to go shopping after breakfast.

"Hmm, me neither..." He looked down at their intertwined hands. "Hey, we need to get you an engagement ring."

"You want to buy me an engagement ring? But I'm the one who proposed!" She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yeah, I can still get you a ring though. And even better, since you proposed, you get to pick." He grinned. "Sound like a good deal?"

"Okay, but not too expensive. You're already paying for this all!"

"You're my fiancée, I don't care how much the ring costs as long as it's as perfect as you." He used his thumb to stroke her hand. "We should probably put some clothes on before our room service arrives."

Penny shook her head, before climbing on top of him and kissing him on the lips. "We still have time to wait..." She trailed kisses along his jaw, down to his neck. "We should use it wisely," She gasped as he flipped them over, giggling as he took over kissing her neck.

_If we wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool_

_No I won't blame you _

_It was fun, girl_

Despite the tiredness and the heavy bags, Penny felt full of energy as they arrived on the landing between 4A and 4B the following evening. She couldn't wait to show everybody her ring, but more importantly she couldn't wait to spend the first night in her apartment with Leonard as an engaged couple.

"I'm just going to drop my bags off," Leonard turned to open the door to 4A.

Thinking quickly, Penny grabbed his wrist. "No."

He turned back around. "Huh?"

"No." She shook her head. "I think you should drop your bags off in... our apartment."

He looked at her for a few seconds, as the realization of what she meant hit him. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Penny nodded. "We're engaged." She paused to grin, she loved saying that. "We spend most of our time together. It makes sense. And I _want _to live with you. I want to have lactose free milk in my fridge and your hoodies in my closet and all your tablets in my bathroom cabinet."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it? I propose and I ask you to move in with me and all I get is 'okay'? Seriously Leonard..." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the giggle.

"I have a better answer saved for later," He explained, grinning, before walking into her apartment with his bags.

Penny picked up her bags excitedly, following him in. "Ooh, I like the sound of that."

"But first," He put his bags down, then took her bags and put them down too. He kissed her full on the lips, passionately, and then pulled away to look at her again. "First we go next door and tell everyone. If that is still what you want?" A tiny part of him was scared that she was only asking this all because of the excitement of the weekend, not because he didn't trust her but because even now he still found it hard to believe someone like Penny would choose someone like him to spent the rest of their life with.

"Mm," Penny smiled, extending her left hand and looking at her ring. "Let's go tell everyone that I'm going to be Mrs Penny Hofstadter."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Part three! Enjoy! There's like two or three verses left, which I'll use to conclude this at a later date :) **

* * *

_Don't say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

"No no no no no!" Sheldon stood up. "You cannot be moving in with Penny! You didn't give me enough notice to find a new roommate!"

"Sheldon! Social convention dictates you congratulate Leonard and Penny, just like the rest of us did." Amy pointed out, not leaving Penny's side.

Amy, Bernadette, Howard and Raj were gathered around Leonard and Penny, admiring the beautiful ring on her finger. They all glared at Sheldon for his comment, except for Penny, who simply shrugged.

"You know, I don't even care, I'm engaged!" She grinned, jumping up and down excitedly, before kissing Leonard. "You'll find a roommate Sheldon. Or you could, you know, move in with Amy. And maybe actually try it this time, unlike last time."

Sheldon frowned in consideration. "I will think about it." He walked over to the group. "Congratulations, Leonard and Penny."

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

"So how did it happen?" Bernadette asked.

"Well... how about we sit down?" Penny smiled, and they all sat down, Leonard and Penny sharing the armchair they had occupied many a time. "So, we went down to that new club down by the beach-"

"Spontaneously!" Leonard put in proudly.

"-and it was so great, Leonard actually _danced_! Then we went down to the beach, and we went to that concealed rocks bit, you know, that Bernadette found?"

"Ooh!"

"Oh, good times," Amy grinned, remembering their night of drinking wine hidden at the beach.

"Yeah, anyway, we were there for ages, and-"

"Did you do the nasty?" Howard wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Howie!" Bernadette hit him playfully. "But did you?"

"Hell yeah!" Leonard grinned.

"Leonard! But yeah, we did."

"Excuse me, but if you are using 'the nasty' as a euphemism for sex, which I believe you are, that is highly unsanitary." Sheldon poised himself to explain.

"Sheldon, this is not about you," Amy whispered to him.

"Oh." He nodded in understanding. "Yes. Okay. Please continue."

"And then Leonard suggested we stay for the weekend, so we got this really fancy hotel, I mean it was literally the most amazing place."

"They had a private little beach-"

"Dude, that must have been once fancy ass hotel!" Raj whistled.

Penny nodded.

"-so we were taking a walk down this private beach." Leonard continued. "And that's when Penny proposed."

"Penny proposed?!" The group exclaimed in unison.

"Oh my God!"

"That's amazing, Penny!"

"Well, once upon a time Leonard told me that if I decided I want to get married, that I had to be the one to propose. I was going to do it another time - I had a plan going you know - but it just seemed so... perfect."

"Aww," Amy and Bernadette cooed.

"This is like your perfect happy ending!" A teary Raj said.

_Is it the look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

"So, how was the engagement sex?" Amy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Penny.

The girls were sat around the coffee table, glasses of wine in hand, while the guys had gathered around the kitchen counter to warm up some food.

"Amy!" Bernadette widened her eyes at Amy, but then turned back to Penny with a grin. "But really, how was it?"

"I don't really kiss and tell, and I'm not really one to brag, but..." She leant back into the armchair and put her feet up on the coffee table, a smirk on her face. "Twice."

"Ooh!"

"And that was just that night." She giggled, shaking her head in amusement. "Good times."

Amy opened her mouth to enquire further, but at that moment the guys brought over the food. Penny scooted over so Leonard could sit with her again on the armchair.

"Guess what?" Leonard looked at Penny. "The next time I make us food, it's going to be in _our _apartment."

Penny grinned. "Hmm, I like it when you say that." She tilted her head to kiss him, intending for it to just be a quick kiss, but neither of them pulled away, still caught up in the engagement excitement.

"On second thought," Sheldon said loudly, causing Penny and Leonard to break apart. "If the two of you insist on constantly kissing in such close proximity to my food now that you're engaged, I think I am okay with you moving in with Penny."

"Well, thank you," Leonard smiled at Sheldon.

"And Amy," Sheldon then looked at Amy. "I'm not completely opposed to the notion of you living with me."

"Really?" Amy squealed excitedly. "Oh my God, I am _so _going to make you spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up on our first night together as roommates!"

* * *

**A/N - Spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up is amazing, I think that's what I'm gonna make for lunch now that I've updated this. Let me know what you think! (Of this chapter, not my lunch plans ha) :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Here's the final part... it's so sad coming to end I loved writing this - so thank you to those who wanted me to have more than just one part! I got the idea for the first part from Friends when Ross is just like "I do... I do... I do..." asking Chandler which one sounds better, it just makes me giggle! Hope you all enjoy this, thanks for your lovely reviews, hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading :) **

* * *

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby_

"_I _do." Penny shook her head. "I do. I _do_." She sighed. "It doesn't sound like it sounds in my head?"

"Penny, that doesn't make sense," Bernadette looked up from the wedding magazine she was flicking through. "They all sound the same."

"Don't say that!" Penny's eyes widened. "In my head it sounds all nice and loving, and then I say it out loud and it sounds so... it just sounds better in my head!"

"It's okay, it will sound amazing on your wedding day, when it's the real thing." Bernadette gave her a comforting smile.

Over the past few weeks, she had been picking up on the small things which freaked Penny out. It warmed her heart that Penny had gone from fearing commitment to wanting the perfect wedding and perfect way to show how much she loved Leonard to the point that she practiced simple things like saying 'I do' and walking down the aisle.

_Oh it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Leonard's heart skipped a few beats when Penny came into view and began walking down the aisle, her arm linked with her fathers.

The white dress, which she had obsessed over for so long, looked perfect; she looked like a princess, he decided, with a small tiara accessorizing her lightly curled hair. The train of her dress glided smoothly behind her, while the tiny sparkles along the bottom of the dress winked across the room when they caught the light. Even from the front, he could see the newly visible but definite baby bump. She held a hand over her stomach, a habit which she had picked up ever since people started telling her they could tell she was pregnant. His heart fluttered at this; it was perfect.

But most perfect of all was the smile on her face, and the way she looked at him. She always looked beautiful when she smiled at him; it was the same smile she had when she had proposed, the same one she had worn when they had found out she was pregnant, the same one as the had given him when he had asked her on a date again in front of Amy and Bernadette. To him, the smile told him 'yes, this is right, this is perfect,' - and now, as she walked down the aisle towards him, it was definitely the most perfect thing about her.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

"To Leonard and Penny Hofstadter!"

The group raised their glasses and clinked, grinning, before taking a small sip. It was strange, but Penny loved the fact that she was the one who had orange juice instead of champagne in her glass. She smiled contentedly as she leant back into Leonard's chest, as his free hand came to rest across her stomach.

"Why did we have to sit in this spot _exactly_?" Howard asked, helping himself to a small food platter. "If Sheldon had insisted I would have understood, but Penny?"

The group turned to look at Penny.

"This is where I proposed to Leonard." She said simply, a small smile on her lips.

"And how do you know it's the _exact_ spot?" Sheldon asked.

"Because we had walked fifteen steps from the edge of the private beach, and were walking in line with that little stack of deck chairs over there." Penny pointed to show them. "I remember because I was counting our steps as I work up the courage to ask him."

"Oh, guys, that is so cute!" Raj cooed, dabbing a napkin to his eyes.

"That's adorable," Amy grinned. She felt his hand take hold of hers and grinned even further.

"What a lovely way to end your wedding day," Bernadette said quietly, looking around.

"I didn't know you knew the exact spot you proposed," Leonard said quietly as the group engaged in light conversation.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." Penny turned her head and gave him his favorite smile.

He kissed her softly, before she leant her head back on his chest. They looked around the group with endearing smiles on their faces, taking in the moment. Newly married, at the place they had gotten engaged, with their closest friends. Amy and Sheldon were holding hands, something they did more often these days, which would always put a huge smile on Amy's face. Howard and Bernadette were sitting closely together, listening to Raj discuss how he thought maybe he should take his girlfriend to the beach for a romantic one-year anniversary.

"This is perfect," Leonard said, setting his champagne glass down to take hold of Penny's free hand.

"It is perfect, isn't it?" Penny agreed, giving Leonard's hand a small squeeze. "Thank you for marrying me, Leonard."

He giggled. "Thank you for asking me to marry you."

"Should I expect a card in the mail?" Penny looked up at him, biting her lip.

"You know that was only for sex," Leonard joked.

"So... that's a yes, then?" She grinned, before he captured her lips once more. "Mm, the cat never dies."


End file.
